Foxy Ladies Love The Accent
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: Ever wonder how Carlos get all the ladies using his accent? This story will answer it... (Carlos/Jill)


**September 28, 1998**

Jill is at the Restaurant, looking for some items. She founded a cabinet in the kitchen and uses her lockpick to grab the fire hook. She found a trap door and open it with the item she got. Just then, someone came.

"Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!" She yelled, aiming her weapon at the person.

"Calm down lady, I'm no zombie! The name's Carlos. What's your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Jill Valentine. Nice to meet you." she said.

Just then, the monster came. The two hides in the kitchen. An explosion happened, knocking him out. Once the coast was clear, they got up and ran out of the building.

"Look's like he's down for now. Let's find a place to hide..." Carlos said.

"Follow me."

The two ran to The Police Station. When they got there, they barricade the door.

"Let's hope he won't find us in here." Jill said.

They sat down, doing nothing. Carlos wanted to do something than just sitting here. He came up to her and started kissing her, sliding his tongue to her. Jill responded to this and the two went on a passionate embrace as they use their tongues. Carlos' right hand is caressing Jill's right breast. He even slid his hand under her shirt to touch her breast. They stopped kissing so he can take off her shirt. He licked and sucked her nipples. He felt his penis getting hard, as he took off her skirt, reveling her black, lacy underwear.

"Ah. Lacy is what the ladies wear. Now let me see that lovely silt." Carlos said, as he pulled her underwear off.

"Oh my..." Jill blushed. She had never let anyone have sex with her.

Jill stand up, letting him see her silt. "Please, be gentle..." She moaned as Carlos' tongue licked her silt, while sucking it too.

Carlos licked his lips, smiling at the slighty vodka taste of Jill's silt, chuckling. "Hm... You taste really good as I thought. Vodka is my favorite drink. This is going to be fun!..." He said, before he resumed. About that time, Jill couldn't hold it and she orgasmed into his mouth, which was early. "Sorry about that. I'll give you a second chance."

"Please, I-I feel weird..." Jill moaned, panting softy as Carlos slipped his tongue into her, causing her to give a timid squeal as he began to lap at her soft inner walls, moaning at the delightful taste.

"C-Carlos!" Jill moaned. She moaned even loudly because it felt so good and she pressed his head forward to her pussy for shear pleasure, while her other hand touch her right breast. She whimper and groaned because of the sentitve move.

Carlos was surprised as he felt Jill's hand hold his head in place, before giving a muffled yelp, feeling her hot, wet silt slowly start to grind against his face, coating his lips in her sweet tasting juices while his tongue licked and swirled inside of her.

After a while, he managed to pull himself free, quickly moving his hand to stroke and rub her soaked silt, licking his lips with a soft sigh. "I loved that taste...and how are you enjoying it, sweetheart?" Carlos asked, drunk from the vodka he'd just licked.

"Yes!... Please Carlos... don't stop!" She cried, before she felt a sharp bolt of pleasure shoot up her spine, causing her to give a loud moan. "Oh..ohhhh..." Jill moaned as her slit quivered, her sweet juices spraying forth from her tight fuck hole, cumming at Carlos' mouth.

"There we go. Let it all out..." Carlos said, forcing more of her sweet juices out of her before he removed his hand. Then he unblucked his belt and pulled his pants down. His cock was 4 1/2 inches, and was very thick. It was dripping pre-cum on the floor.

"Now it's my turn!" She yelled, before she opened her mouth and put it in her mouth. Carlos groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, clearing sucking his cock too.

"Jill!" He yelled as his hand went to her head, making her deepthroating it. She licked it, even when she's deepthroating his penis.

"Man, you're getting good at this!" He yelled, before he exploded inside of her mouth. She sighed at the cum flowing to her mouth and after he was finished, she swallowed it and smack her lips. "You taste better than the guys..." Jill said.

Now the moment is here. She lay on her back on the floor and he entered inside her, breaking her haymen. He can hear her crying.

"Hey, calm down, chica. Just ignore the pain and enjoy this pleasurement..."

After four minutes, Jill told him he can move. He slowly thrusted up and down to please her. Carlos then thrusted harder and faster. The two was enjoying this fun before Nemesis arrives.

"Come on, chica... cum for your love."

Jill was the first to orgasm. She screamed as she squirted with Carlos still inside her. She felt a warm ecstasy filled her loins. The hot cum of the mercenary solider.

Carlos has reached his orgasm as he took her mouth once more and spray his seed deep within her tight loins. He finished and pulled out of her, which he cleaned her up, but then he've started to pleasure her again, as his tongue made circular motions that made her sugar-coated pussy slippery and wet, just before he slid tongue inside her again.

"Carlos...I'm gonna cum..." Jill told him.

He heard this and opened his mouth, which she came. Her juices flowing down to his mouth. She then fell unconscious from all of that. By that time, the monster was heading to where they are.

"Shit!" Carlos yelled as he pulled his pants up. He grabbed Jill, his items, and her clothes and ran out before the monster opened the door.

While he was running, she woke up. "Ugh...what happened?"

"I carrying you because you couldn't move!"

He put her down and give her clothes back to her. "Here's your clothes. Anyway, we're trusted men. Think about it."

Carlos give her stuff he had to carry and ran off...


End file.
